the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler
Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler is the 11th episode of The Frollo Show, as well as the first episode to star a different character. Synopsis Frollo is sitting on his cozy chair next to his fireplace, recalling all of his past memories on his photo album. After a transition from the photo album, the scene shows Hitler, the major character of this episode. Hitler decides to have a can of beans, but it turns out that it was one of Fegelein's antics. Outraged, Hitler sends the Fatally Fabulously Fegelein Find and Fuck-up Fellowship to search for and execute the antic master. In a valley, Alfred Jodl and Joseph Goebbels set up a bear trap using a bucket of KFC as bait. Fegelein arrives and springs the trap without being captured, and the trap backfires on Jodl and Goebbels instead. The FFFFFF report this failure to Hitler, who becomes angrier than before. Hitler receives a phone call from Hans Frollo stating that he can capture Fegelein. In response, the dictator orders him to have "Fegelein's ass hanging on a flagpole by sunset" and hangs up. Wilhelm Burgdorf, demoted to janitor duty, plans to capture Fegelein first. Fegelein wakes up to a pumpkin being thrown at him by Hans Frollo. The two fight, with Fegelein gaining the upper hand at first with his Fegelhose, but he gets blown up by a mine placed on Hans Frollo's MP40. Before Hans could decapitate Fegelein with his sword, he gets knocked out by Burgdorf's potato gun. Burgdorf then gets knocked out by his own weapon. Waking up from his short unconsciousness, Hans finds Frollo and Gaston standing in front of him. He asks Frollo where Fegelein ran off to. Frollo points to a schoolhouse, where Hans tries to find Fegelein, but ends up being blasted by Fegelbombs instead. Fegelein rewards Frollo and Gaston the bucket of KFC. Back to Hitler's point of view, Hans Frollo reports his failure to Hitler. Hitler, outraged again, changes the group's name into Fatally Fabulously Fegelein and Frollo Find and Fuck-up Fellowship and promotes Hans to be the commander. Hans, however, refuses to harm him and any member of his family willingly. Despite this, Günsche knocks Hans out with a bat under Hitler's command. Hitler then brainwashes Hans to focus his crosshairs on Frollo without mercy. Characters *Frollo *Hitler *Fegelein (debut) *Hans Frollo *Gaston *Panty Anarchy (cameo) *Madotsuki (cameo) *Günsche (debut) *Alfred Jodl *Joseph Goebbels (debut) *Hans Krebs (debut) *Wilhelm Burgdorf (debut) Music *Mr. Bean Intro Theme *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Intro *(AoStH song) *(Another AoStH song) *(And another AoStH song) *Dragon Ball Z - Battle Theme *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Bells of Notre Dame *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get References *The opening of this episode is a reference to Mr. Bean. *Hitler's show within a show, Adventures of Hitler the Führer, is an obvious spoof of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Hitler references the first Pokémon movie that was first referenced in Frollo Reads Mein Kampf. *When Frollo and Gaston are rewarded the bucket of KFC, the "Item Get" jingle from Luigi's Mansion plays. **Although this is a staple of the Bros Pose, not for this specific scene. *The scene where Hitler brainwashes Hans Frollo is based off Zoolander. *Cardboard cutouts of King Harkinian and Vince Offer appear in said brainwashing scene, alongside Panty and Madotsuki. Video Category:Episodes Category:Story Era